tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's Windmill
* Jan Page |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |season=7 |season_no=7.10 |number=166 |released= * 17th October 2003 * 20th February 2004 * 30th March 2004 * 25th October 2004 * 21st October 2005 * 23rd October 2005 * 18th September 2009 |previous=The SpotlessRecord/ Spotless Record |next=Bad Day at Castle Loch}} Toby's Windmill, retitled Toby and the Windmill in some American releases, is the tenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Toby's favourite place on the Island is the old windmill that belongs to his friend, the miller. One day, Toby is on his way to collect some flour to take to market. But he gets so distracted by the sight of the sails going round, he accidentally damages the flour sacks in the trucks. This makes the miller very upset, as this might put him out of a job. Toby begins to worry that the windmill might close down, but his driver is more worried about a storm on the way. Toby goes home to his shed, sad about the trouble he had caused. That night, a fierce storm sweeps across Sodor and the windmill gets struck by lightning, setting it ablaze. The following morning, Toby carefully puffs along seeing the damage the storm caused - including the old windmill. The miller is now out of a job, as he cannot afford any timber. Wishing to make up for his carelessness, Toby tries his best to help. Toby discovers a fallen tree which Harvey and Terence are trying to clear away from the tracks. Toby tells the Fat Controller that the fallen tree could provide the timber required to mend the miller's windmill. The Fat Controller and the miller agree to Toby's idea and, several days later, the old windmill is restored to full, working order. The miller is very grateful and now calls the windmill "Toby's Windmill." Characters * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Dusty Miller * Harvey * Terence * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * George * Butch * Farmer Finney * Cyril the Fogman * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Jeremiah Jobling * Lorry 2 * Percy Locations * Toby's Shed * Toby's Windmill * Castle Loch * Castle Loch Causeway * The Watermill * Hawin Croka * Norramby Church Station * Skarloey Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Trucks, Special Attraction, and The Fogman is used, as is a deleted scene from Time for Trouble. * The faceless lorry that delivers flour from the newly restored windmill is the model of Lorry 2. It's registration plate "LOR 2" is seen on his number plate. * This episode is Toby's only speaking role in the seventh season. * A preserved storyboard drawn by Robert Gauld-Galliers suggests Percy was originally meant to be the main character in this episode. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * This is the last episode to feature a story line by David Mitton. * An edited screencapture from this episode was used for the back cover of the Calling All Engines!. It changed Toby's face from sad to happy. * Because of the use of stock footage, Trucks and this episode have the same opening shot. Goofs * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam is wearing his old funnel. * Either Rheneas or Peter Sam has Skarloey's whistle sound. * When Toby tells Sir Topham Hatt about the broken windmill, if inspected enough, his driver's head is actually missing. Because of this, a large scale head has been digitally added on. Merchandise * Mega Bloks * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster Home Media Releases es:El Molino de Viento de Toby pl:Młyn Tobika Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video